Scenario: The Empire's Invasion
This is a timeline of events leading up, during and after an alien empire know as "The Empire" invades the Earth in 2014. The Invasion Period Before the First Invasion * 'March 2, 2017: '''NASA reports that the Pioneer 11 has sent a message. The message shows that of hundreds of dots facing the direction towards the Earth. This is strange due to NASA lossed contact with Pioneer 11 in 1995. * '''March 5, 2017: '''NASA gets a message from Voyager 1, showing 32 massive ships and 228 smaller ships in what seems to be the Kuiper belt. * '''March 9, 2017: '''A Space probe confirms the following; there are 11,022,332 ships called Death Strikers, each one being 5 km long, 2 km wide and 1 km tall and a massive space ship called a Planet Conqueror, being 3,000 miles tall, 400 km wide and 600 km long at there maximum point and 20 km long at there lowest point. * '''March 12, 2017: '''A video pops up on the internet showing the Planet Conqueror dispersing Saturn's rings without any damage to the Planet Conqueror. * '''March 19, 2017: '''An updated on the Ships have shown them to be only 24.2 million km away from Earth. Mars is 225 million km away for comparison. The US declares DEFCON 4 and the armies of the world are fully mobilized for war. * '''March 21, 2017: '''The ships are now hovering 1,022 km over the Earth's surface over Europe. A radio message is sent to the ships, saying "Hello, We are Humans and we are from this Planet." in Binary. * '''March 23, 2017: '''The ships send a message to NASA in Binary, saying "Hello. Your planet is quite primitive, yet interesting" 2 hours, 3 minutes and 14 seconds after the message from the ships, some of the ships proceeded to move over cities with populations of 100,000 or more. They sent ships based off population. For example, since New York City population was 8,405,837, there was 84 ships. A emergency UN meeting is held in a secret location (If your actually wondering, it is in a military base in Siberia). * '''March 25, 2017: '''NASA decides to send another message, saying "We mean no harm" The Planet Conqueror moves over the Eastern Coast of the United States. The armies of humankind are fully mobilized and moved to the cities. The First Invasion * '''March 29, 2017: '''The ships respond by saying "Your planet is now the Property of the Empire and your people will die in the name of the Empire. Glory to the Empire, the Emperor, and the United People of the Empire!" The alien force is now named "The Empire" and the Empire's ships start attacking. The ships are called a Death Striker. The ships have super massive laser cannons on the tip of there ship and under them. The cannons are called "The Force of the Empire" and are larger then a Boeing 747. * '''March 31, 2017: '''The Empire takes downtown Tokyo, NYC, London, Moscow, Paris, Frankfurt, Berlin, Los Angeles, Rome, Milan, Madrid, Barcelona, Shanghai, Hong Kong, Bangkok, New Delhi, Mumbai, Tehran, Baghdad, Jerusalem, Istanbul, St Petersburg, Sao Paulo, Rio de Janeiro, Buenos Aires, Mexico City, Houston, Chicago, Washington DC, Toronto, Sydney, Jakarta, Lagos, Cairo, Johannesburg, Riyadh and Seoul. Heavy fighting begins in other cities. The US declares DEFCON 2. * '''April 3, 2017: '''UN releases a report, the Empire has killed 233,022 people, destroyed $2.223 Trillion in damage, injured 1,383,257 people and occupy 30,445 sq km of land. They also have say that each Death Striker carries 10,000 infantry soldiers, 2,500 tanks, 5,000 AFVs, 3,500 battle mechs, 350 Battle-Mech Omegas (Super massive battle mechs that some say is a walking octopus, as they have 6 flexible and extensible legs as well being 205 meters high), 3 heavy battleships, 5 medium battleships, 8 light battleships, 12 destroyers, 20 frigates, 10 heavy submarines, 20 light submarines, 4,000 attack helicopters, 2,500 air fighters and 3,500 missile launching vehicles. * '''April 6, 2017:'The remainder of world leaders have a meeting in Hawaii to discuss what strategy may be employed against the Empire. After coming to the conclusion that nuclear weapons are out of the question, world leaders announce to the remaining populace that they have it under control as not to spread mass hysteria. * '''April 11, 2017: '''The UN announces that any protocols, including the Geneva Convention, is temporary disabled in order to fight the Empire. * '''April 30, 2017: '''Many countries have their armies retreat from the cities and to the rural areas as well as a guerrilla warfare campaign. It is somewhat effective. This type of warfare will continue until 2045. * '''May 7, 2017: '''Russia announces that they have destroyed a Death Striker, the first one for Russia and the World. However, they had to retreat quickly due to the ship calling back up before it crashed. However, a supply ship was also shot down 8.61 kilometers northwest of Norwich, New York going to Toronto from New York City. The ship was loaded with weapons, however, many of the weapons did not work and the rifles that work showed to injure those who use them. The ship did not have food or water due to the soldiers of the Empire being humanoid robots. * '''June 18, 2017: '''Spain manages to shoot down a death striker en route from Cairo to Barcelona however Spain had to badly damage it's engines resulting in a life support failure onboard.The heavily damaged Death striker is now being towed to 4 spanish cargo ships along with the Juan Carlos 1 to Charleston,USA for study * '''July 4, 2017: '''The United States of America and Canada launch "Operation Free Ontario", a military operation to free Toronto and cities in Eastern New York. The operation is a quick success. Category:Scenario Category:Timeline Category:Years Category:ASB Category:Aliens Category:Alien Invasion Category:Space Category:Warfare Category:United States of America Category:USA Category:Japan Category:UK Category:United Kingdom Category:Russia Category:France Category:Germany Category:Israel Category:Turkey Category:Spain Category:Brazil Category:Argentina Category:Mexico Category:Australia Category:India Category:Thailand Category:Korea Category:Egypt Category:Indonesia Category:South Africa Category:Nigeria Category:Outdated Articles